


A Work of Art

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, Mob AU, Modern AU, Tattoo Artist and Florist AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Brianna Fraser never thought her life would turn out like this. Working in a flower shop that seemed to make her day's even more so boring then the last. Yet with her past threatening to swallow her whole she figured this was the best place to wait it out. To heal from it. Even if it seemed like the town would suffocate her before that actually happened.Stephen Bonnet was an asshole. He knew it. But he ran a tight shop. It wasn't the kind of place that seemed inviting but he was good at his job. His crew did love him, even if he had a temper. He just never thought that coming to rent a shop out in  small town would be beneficial to him. His partner Nik stated that this was the best place and he knew the owner of the city. Jamie Fraser. It was the perfect place to set up shop to help get some spark back.What happens with Stephen find's a spark in some other place but the shop.What if Brianna's past comes back to haunt her.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Otherwise known as the florist and tattoo artist AU with a hint of gangs.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Stephen Bonnet/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Kudos: 15





	1. The Sun rises and the Sun Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he touches 
> 
> YOU 
> 
> Cut off 
> 
> his 
> 
> HANDS."
> 
> -Anonymous

Inheritance.

It wasn't something Brianna had been thinking about. In fact this wasn't the life she would have chosen for herself if she could have. Honestly speaking she figured she would be some where with her father studying engineering. In England maybe talking about the British taking over most of the world in the 18th century and prior. Maybe Scotland in some more or prison talking about some one who died there so long ago that had been traced back through the ages on her mother's side.

Well mostly likely she would have never been brought up in the first place. After all Scotland had been their no talk to place, her and her dad. That was where Jamie came in. Jamie Fraser. 

She didn't hate the man, she couldn't really hate anyone truthfully, well maybe one person but that wasn't something she was going to be going around town stating. Jamie Fraser in her mind when she was younger had broken up her family. Was the home wrecker. As she grew up she realized, one, it took two to tango and two her mother was happy with Jamie. It only came up later that Jamie was actually her biological father. 

That was a whirl wind that she couldn't even wrap her head around, at least not right now. Not this early in the morning. 

Key's moved between her finger's as she got out of her car letting the door close with a soft thud as she turned her head to the right. She wasn't thinking she would be working in some small town North Carolina. Don't get her wrong, she loved it, the sun rose beautifully between the mountains every morning creating a beautiful glow about the world in front of her as she drove to the small shop and started to get ready for the day. She always got coffee from the little shop a couple doors down from her. She had become friend's with one of the girl's there, Lizzie, who insisted that Bree call her Lizzie and not Elisabeth. Bree didn't mind, Marsali showed up once in a while to grab coffee around the same time so all three girl's could talk for a moment. A moment's peace, though it wasn't like when she talked with Gale.

Gale was something of another matter, her college room mate in Boston that she told she was coming back one semester. Then never did. 

Gale would tell her to women up and fuck the system that was going to hold her back. 

How could she?

This place was her mother's and Jamie's life. This little small town that was basically Jamie and Claire's. Jamie was damn near the mayor of the small town. It was called Fraser's Ridge after all. 

Rich red hair moved around her head as the wind picked up. She realized she was still standing against her car watching the sun rise slowly over the mountains and the ridge. The winter was going to start setting in soon, which mean the icy road's and not many thing's to do in the small down. Time's like these she wished she was still in Boston, Gale and her would have just gotten back from that pub down the road from their little college apartment a couple hours earlier. Watched the sun on the Balcony with spiked coffee in their hands complaining of the hang over that was going to fight them when they needed to wake up for their evening classes. 

The soft click of the lock unlocking before she opened the door greeted her. Thought's stilled as she flicked the light's on and took in a very deep breath of the flower's around her. This place became a safe haven for her. Not that she wanted too admit it to her mother. Working with the flower's was something that calmed her mind, the heavy affect of leaving her college one semester and just never coming back. 

Her hand shook for a second as memories flooded back into her mind, key's jingling and had she not gone through this a million time's before she would have dropped them. 

"Flower's. The hum of the computer. Roses in the fridge. The vases and the ribbons next to them in the back by the computer." She timed her breath's with each item she called out. The smell of the flower's helping her come back from that deep dark place in her mind she had sworn she was never going to go back into. Therapy was helping, plus being here with her mom and Jamie was also something that helped pull her from that world. 

She still hadn't told Gale. She wasn't sure she ever will. 

Her morning went by quickly, paper's to get in order, order's to actually do and send out into the world or whenever they got picked up by their new owner. She also had some plant's to water, the shop plants she called them, even if it was something someone could purchase. She still wanted to take care of them, her mother called it a metaphor for her life. She could keep plants alive even while everything seemed to die around her. 

"Bree?" She had been kneeling on the floor watering one of the plant's when she looked up to see Marsali standing in the doorway with two cup's in her hand's. Marsali didn't have one of her kids hanging off of her arm or her husband in tow so she figured Fergus was watching them to let mom have a moment to herself. 

"Hey sorry." Bree gave a soft smile standing up to take the cup from the women's out stretched hand. Sometimes she had wished she was as beautiful as Marsali, golden hair like that of shimming gold and bright blue eye's like sapphires or the depth's of the sea. She hadn't figured it out which color was right for them, even after all the time's she had drawn Marsali. She just had blood red hair and green eye's like the forest in the summer time. She didn't thinks he was special, even after Marsali telling her that it that was a lie. She wasn't sure she could believe it. 

"Lizzie told me ye hadn't been in this morning, so I figured ye might have been in ye'r own head again." The soft caramel pea coat Marsali was wearing hugged her frame, as she stepped farther into the warmth of the shop, the large gray scarf seeming to swallow her neck whole but Brianna assumed it helped fight off the pending cold that was staring to unfurl in their life. 

"Yeah-you know." Brianna looked at the top of the coffee cup watching the way the steam rose from the small hole before she heard the women sigh, moving to sit on the edge of the counter. Brianna hadn't noticed she moved so far into the shop. 

"Thought's coming for ye again?" That accent always seemed to pull something from Brianna, Jamie had that same accent and it always made her at ease, she wasn't sure why. A nod of her head as she moved a little closer. 

"Yeah. But-" She shrugged, trying to find the word's to express to Marsali that she was fine. She could already feel the pitty stare coming from those eyes. "It's okay, I was thinking about my father-Frank." She felt the air shift in the room for a second. It happened every time that Brianna brought up Frank. Everyone shyed away from her like she was going to say something to hurt everyone else. She had come to term's with Jamie being her Da. In fact she loved him like he was the one that raised her. 

"I-Uh-'hats what I came to talk to ye about." Marsali seemed a little nervous as Brianna raised an eyebrow at her. 

"About Frank or about Jamie?" When Brianna asked Marsali shrugged a bit, as if she wasn't going to say anything Brianna sighed. Marsali for all her fault's just never wanted to hurt Brianna and she could understand that sentiment. Placing her coffee cup to the side she pulled herself up onto the counter next to Marsali. They sat there for what felt like forever as Marsali thought about what she wanted to say. It wasn't like Brianna was going to rush her, but after what seemed like an hour of them sitting there Marsali spoke. 

"Jamie, he own's the building and is having someone move in next to ye." Brianna knew Jamie owned most of the building's. His aunt owned enough property and left most of it to him, not that she was sure her Da made money from it. Though she had a deal with Jamie, if she was going to keep the place running she was of course going to be left alone, no one moving in next to her. Mostly because she wanted to open an art gallery, attach it to the flower shop and use it to help bring in some more business. Not that it mattered but she thought it was going to help. Plus she could show case her own art. 

"I see." Brianna could tell that Marsali didn't want to tell he. She assumed that Fergus had told his wife, that Jamie was probably going to say something to her when she came over for family dinner on Sunday this way he had the right words to tell her. Only she knew Marsali couldn't keep secrets for long, plus Fergus was like her brother and she couldn't fault him for telling his wife everything. 

"Ye 'rn't mad are ye?" Marsali got down, turning towards Brianna like she was going to defuse a bomb. Brianna was more offended that Marsali was treating her like a fucking child. She wasn't going to combust because of some bad news. 

"I am not a child Marsali." Green eyes stared down the women in front of her in a chilling way that had Marsali backing up quickly. Brianna much like her father Jamie had a temper and Marsali did not like being on the other side of it. 

"Bree? Ye okay?" Ian spoke from the front door, watching the two women with fascination. He had come to pick up the order for Claire's shop to bring it over but upon seeing Marsali there he wasn't sure why Claire had sent him. 

"Fine Ian." Marsali backed up as Brianna spoke, she got down from the counter and made her way towards the back picking up the order for her mother's shop. The beautiful blue and white flowers were calming enough for her mother but for the moment she wanted to throw them to the ground and scream at both Ian and Marsali to leave. "I have work to do so I suggest both of you leave. Ian come back when you are done delivering those I have some flowers for the McKenzie's they want delivered." Brianna had already moved to a check list she had done for the morning to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She knew Marsali had left with Ian in tow when the bell chimed and signaled that both of them had left her shop now sounding less inviting. If she didn't have regular's she would have for sure closed up shop and went back to her little house and holed up in it for the day. No doubt that Marsali told her mother what happened.

Her mother would be in here by lunch time trying to talk to her about therapy and Jamie. Sunday dinner would be awkward as ever. Not that she wanted to go blaming Jamie on something that was never set in stone for the both of them. She had hoped that Jamie would understand her passion for drawing, for the need to have something like an art gallery in the small town. 

What did she know, she wasn't a business major. She was a college drop out with a half engineering degree if that even counted for something. Her mother would say yes it did, to her it just showed up how fucked up she was.

"Fuck!" She pushed the paper work onto the floor for a moment as she took the largest breath she could and tried to calm down. She wasn't perfect but she was alive. She didn't have to go back to Boston ever if she never wanted too. She could start a life here. Fergus had some friends that she could see herself dating, if she wanted too. Marsali had found pleasure in being a house wife and working with her mother in the couple hours a week when Fergus had some extra time to watch the kids. 

If she was half as good at medicine as her mother she would be there helping. Sadly the only thing she got from her mother was her cursing habits and her strong will. Not to mention the stubbornness and the slight temper. She once had thought the looks she got was from Jamie, only to find out that no her mother had been this beautiful when she was young, Jamie's temper and red hair was what she got from him. 

The day had seemed to drag on, Ian coming and going, her thoughts from this morning seeming to fade into the background of her day to day work load. She had almost forgotten about this morning, lunch came and gone before she had realized that it was way past closing time for her. She hadn't even locked the door to her shop, not that anyone would come in this late. 

The door chime made her whip her head up, glancing at her mother standing in the doorway of her shop. She almost could tell her mother was worrying more then she should. The way she looked about, finger's coming together in a soft clasp before they broke apart again. Marsali must have talked to her about the whole situation, how she reacted this morning. She wanted to roll her eye's. It wasn't like she hated her mother or father for the decision. It was their property after all. Her mother moved farther into the shop looking at different flower's giving their petals a soft touch. 

Bree watched her, fascinated by the way her mother's mind worked. Her mother had a love for herbology, categorizing and pressing flowers into that notebook she carried around with her. Bree remembered a time when she would draw the flower's in that book for her. It was something they shared. A special connection. Frank and her had history and architecture. Her and Claire had flower's and drawing. She had nothing-but she wanted it this way. 

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a very long time." Bree hadn't realized she was smiling until Claire said something, honestly speaking she knew she hadn't smiled a lot lately, all thing's considered she really hadn't had a reason too. The motherly look made Bree sigh just a little bit as she shook her head standing up straight. 

"I was remembering when I used to draw the flower's or herbs you collected." She tried to give a softer smile, hearing her mother laugh just a little was enough to keep that bright smile on her features. 

“Want to get dinner? It’s late and I am sure you are hungry. We can go to that little cafe you like.” Claire’s attempt to get Briannas guard down was funny to her. After all she wasn’t upset at anyone. Jamie had to make a living and she knew that. She honestly had almost forgotten about the situation with Marsali until her mother had walked through the door. Worried as ever and looking like Bree was going to tell her to fuck off. She wouldn't.   
  


“Yeah. I’d like that. I haven't had anything to eat in a while.” Brianna smiled, moving to finish closing up the shop. Claire watched, they made the obvious small talk about each other’s day. Of course Claire wanted to reprimand her for not eating properly, which Bree knew was coming. Bree couldn't help herself sometimes she just needed to power through, to focus on work. It made it easier for her not to focus on everything else that her mind wanted to bring towards the surface. 

  
20 minutes later at their favorite spot with drinks ordered Brianna knew the topic was going to come up sooner or later. The air was moving from the positive and gentle nature towards the stuffy nature that she felt back at the shop earlier when her mother walked in.   
  


“So should we talk about it now or wait until after our food comes and we've eaten?” Brianna raised her glass to her lips. Whiskey, it was something she had grown to love.   
  


“We should talk about it now.” Brianna watched her mother pick up her glass of whiskey as well. Brianna knew the look, the one she was composing her thoughts before she acted, before she spoke. This wasn’t going to be a good talk. Bree knew it had something to do with the conversation from this morning. It wasn't hard to see that. Her mother was here to make sure that she wasn't mad at Jamie which she was fine with. She didn't mind spending time with her mother. She enjoyed it.  
  


“Momma just say it please.” Brianna spoke a little rash as she set her glass down. The clinking of her glass hitting the table before Claire sighed, setting her glass down with a softer sound. Bright eye's watched her mother lean forward and nod. Both women took a very large breath before Claire spoke.   
  


“Jamie wants to name you and Fergus as heirs to the business. We also want to expand to a distillery in Wilmington and we want you to help with the designing.” Claire watched her daughter stiffen and so she moved forward grabbing her hand for a moment. “Listen Bree. We don’t have to talk about what happened but I know you would make an amazing addition to this build. Jamie wanted you on this project and it’s a large undertaking for everyone. Fergus and you would work together. Jamie’s help as well, but it’s up to you.” The air was thick around them as Claire patted her daughter's hand one more time before pulling back. Sometimes she could be like Jamie, she could rush forward and make brash decisions and other times she could be like Claire and think on them. Which is what she was hoping her daughter would do. 

Brianna wasn’t sure what to say, everything in Boston came rushing back to her in a moment, Boston, the assault, schooling, her life she left there with Gale. The sad look on her mother’s face told her everything she needed to know.   
  


“Momma I told you and Da when I came back I don’t want you guys to baby me. I don’t want charity. I want to make my own way.” Fraiser's Ridge Whiskey was a life long dream. Jamie always wanted to make something of himself in this place and with her mom being amazing with herb's and the like Bree knew it was a match made in heaven. Now of course came the time when inheritance was brought up. Bree didn't want it. 

"Besides I figured you were going to talk to me about the whole thing with Marasli this morning." Bree brought her glass to her lip's once more starting to calm down, though she knew Claire would bring it up again, this time later when she had time to process. 

"No. I don't need too. Jamie helped the guy out we are going to be renting it too. His name is Stephen Bonnet. He's a well known artist. We figured you two could collaborate on the art studio if you wished. When Jamie spoke to him on the phone earlier today he stated he didn't mind sharing the space with you." Claire leaned forward with a little smile. "If I had to guess though I am sure Jamie wouldn't like the fact you'd be spending time alone with him, but the guy is nice. I have meet him once." Bree's head went up as she watched her mother for a moment. Both her parent's knew the guy? This was a first. 

"So he's an artist too?" Bree's puzzled look made Claire laugh for a moment. 

"He's a tattoo artist sweetie." Their food came before any more words could be discussed, Bree had to see back for a moment and marvel in the information she just got. A tattoo artist next door who wouldn't mind having an art gallery with her. Jamie wanting her and Fergus to be named heirs to the company and she had only been living here for 6 month's. It seemed that life wasn't done throwing her curve balls. 


	2. The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are all  
> K I L L E R S. 
> 
> We've killed  
> P A R T S  
> of ourselves to  
> S U R V I V E
> 
> We've all got  
> B L O O D  
> on our hands. 
> 
> Something  
> S O M E W H E R E  
> had to  
> D I E  
> So we could stay  
> A L I V E" 
> 
> -if memories could bleed, if dreams could scream | m. a. w.

Colors invaded his eye sight.

Not the calming kind, crashing of color, harsh and vibrant against dark and muted. Large swaths of blue and greens mixed against the color of skin. His hand steady as he passed over another line.

His client twitched some, a grimace heard as the buzzing died down and he leaned back. Stiff muscles stretched and moved as he wiped some gel across the skin.  
A beautiful ship on a stormy ocean, the colors blending perfectly against the already added water and night sky that was on the canvas in front of him.

“Ya g’utta f’oo’kin’ stay still.” His accent hung in the air between the client and him. The guy was a friend, a fellow lover of the sea. British though that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the guys presence as much.

“Ya cunt. Keep stabbin me in ya arm for f’awks’ sake.” His canvas retorted back as he shook his head again.

Stephen Bonnet never thought he’d live long enough to have lived in so many different places. He never thought he would actually live past his 18th birthday but that was a wonderful gift given to him by a one James Fraser. His whole career he had to give to that guy. James Fraser him off the street's and gave him a path that he couldn't be more thankful for. 

The Irish Red Head was an dedication to Jamie and the shit that Stephen had put his mentor through, the guy had a nack for business and while he should have been a little more thankful, he was also rebellious. He had spent year's squandering the gift and spending the money on dead end thing's that made his stomach sick to think about now. He had gone down to visit Jamie on holiday's and his beautiful wife Claire. Though she hadn't forgiven him for all the pain he could see she was slowly starting to do so. He just didn't want to mess it up. Claire was more scary then her husband and Stephen had the scar on his face to prove it. 

"Yeah yeah bastard. 'll wrap it up." Galen had been a friend of his, rowdy and spending time with Bonnet through the year's at the different places he bounced around too. Galen settled down, teaching of all thing's. Though Galen was the most tattooed up teacher he had ever met. 

"The f'awk am I gonna do mate when you leave for f'awking, where is it?" Galen's voice was a pleasant drawl to the background noise of the shop as Bonnet moved about cleaning thing's up and throwing away towels and such. 

"Wilmington, North Carolina. A wee town called Fraser's Ridge." Bonnet spoke, it wasn't that far away. He was in Boston, a day or so's car ride from his best friend who could come visit if he wanted. Galen hissed as Bonnet wiped down the fresh ink with a wet towel admiring the work for a moment, the sleeve was coming along well. A couple more sessions and he would be able to finish it. That was if Galen decided to sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time. 

"Whatever mate. Abandonin' me for some dude I see how it is." Bonnet's look of annoyance made his friend laugh before another hiss left his mouth at the fresh wound. Galen had met Jamie, enjoyed hanging out but Claire had scared him half to death. One reason why Galen got as far away from the women as possible. 

"Jamie is 'ike a father to me Galen. You know this." Bonnet moved to wrap the film around the fresh ink before Galen got up and leaned some against the doorway as Bonnet started to clean up his station. 

"Ya but like, f'awk. 's so far away ya know." Galen once more huffed watching the artist make sure everything was in it's place. "Claire even forgive you from ya know?" Galen had rubbed the side of his face as if Bonnet's scar made it on to his features. Bonnet had to make sure he didn't roll his eye's too hard into the back of his skull sighing some into the dead air of the shop. 

"She's forgiven me. On top of that, 'er daughter is in town so I won't have to worry about a damn t'ing." Bonnet gave Galen a little shove making his friend shake his head some. While Bonnet loved knowing Claire had forgiven him for the scar he wasn't sure how to take the new's of a daughter. Jamie had spoke highly of her, though as of late it had been worry and even talking to Fergus about the lass had made him sad. Apparently something happened in Boston of all places and she came to live with them. 

"She hot mate?" The tone in Galen's voice made one more annoying glance sent his friend's way. Though the look he got back from his friends was arms raised and a soft sorry look. They both knew Stephen Bonnet didn't fucking date. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy dating, he hadn't found the right time, then again there was a women who broke his poor little young heart. He swore to Galen he wouldn't fall for anyone again. He'd fuck his way around when he needed too but his only love was the art he created and that was it. He was going to stick too it until he died an early death from liquor or Claire stabbed him one night. 

"I'll come visit ya. F'awkin hell I'll live with your ass since no one wants to deal with ya." Galen's laughter was something that calmed down Bonnet for a moment, he didn't have many friends but Galen was one of them. Casimir was the other but the kid had issues and that boyfriend of his was enough to drive Bonnet nuts. 

"W'atever. F'ookin pay Cas when you leave this time. I will 't have you skippin' out of the bill. Again!" Galen was already down the hallway when Bonnet spoke hearing Cas's voice rising up from the from of the shop. He liked having his private room so that he didn't have prying eye's. Honestly speaking he got nervous when people watched him work. He preferred a quiet space. 

"Stephen?" Apparently he had been spacing out while he cleaned, his private space almost spotless as Cas's stuck his head into the doorway. The dyed blonde hair with piercing covered features and neck tattoo made Bonnet smile softly. The guy had let Bonnet do the work, part of the reason why they became friends. That and he was a good piercer which is why he kept him around. 

"Casimir." Bonnet replied, a small smile starting to pull from his features. Cas was one of the reason he hadn't gone back to fucking around and being a rebel. The kid needed a role model and Stephen was going to make sure he was that to the kid. Just as Jamie was to him. 

"Jamie called." Cas was pulling on the sweater he wore, watching his mentor stop for a moment. Jamie never called unless there was an issue so he figured that the plan for some vacation and maybe a little r and r was on hold. 

"And?" Bonnet turned around, his face a mask as green eye's watched Cas's face for any bad new's. A shrug was given as he backed away from the doorway. 

"He's on hold." As Cas walked away Bonnet sighed, he was going to have to explain to Cas once more how he needed to ask better question's when people called his shop. Threading tanned digit's through blonde locks. Bonnet made the small stride to the front of the shop sitting down at the reception desk and picked up the black phone with a sigh. 

"Hey." Bonnet could hear the noise in the background of Jamie moving through his distillery, the loud noises got quieter as he came into his office. Bonnet could even imagine the way he shut the door and sat down in the seat. 

"Lad! Good to hear from ye." Jamie's voice seemed happy, strained sure with probably issues going on but he wasn't sure if he was going too ask question's. Bonnet cared but his hole deal was _not_ caring. 

"Ya never call 'less t's somethin bad Jamie." Leaning back in the chair Bonnet could hear Jamie doing the same, ti was like they were in sync with each other. After all Jamie spent year's on end working with Bonnet on his business skills and the like. The soft laugh as Bonnet relaxing a little, if Jamie was going to tell him bad new's he wasn't about to be laughing about it. 

"Nothin' is wrong lad. Just checking in to see what time you are leaving in the morning. Claire or I can pick you up from the air port. Everything you need has been delivered. Only thing missing is you. Even your room is waiting here at the house." Jamie's voice was happy, not a hint of ill will in it which made Bonnet relax completely. Random check in wasn't as bad as bad new's. He could handle this. 

"I leave early. I'll be there at the crack of dawn." 6AM wasn't Bonnet's favorite time, in fact knowing he was going to be there before Jamie woke up was enough to allow him to roam around town and see the sight's if he could. He already had a rental car lined up and would drive the sort distance to the town without needed Jamie or Claire's help. They had other thing's to worry about. 

"Plus I said I can stay in a hotel you don't need to keep me at your place. You already have a full house with the Fergus's kids and then Brianna staying there as well." The way her named rolled off Bonnet's tongue seemed to be an indication of how beautiful the girl was. Still he wasn't going to look for her there. In fact he made sure to tell himself he was going to stay as far away from her as possible. No way was Stephen Bonnet going to get any where near Brianna Randell Fraser. 

"Don't worry about it Lad you are welcome to stay as long as possible. Long as you have those designs ready for the new bottle and you don't mind the noise you are welcome to stay with us no need to spend any money." Jamie smiled as he spoke to Bonnet and he could hear it. The pen writing on the desk no doubt scribbling thing's down in the early ray's of night time. Bonnet knew he needed to go but couldn't find it in himself to hang up the phone. 

"I 'ave 'em with me right now. 'm closing up shop and I'll be on my way home to grab a bag before leaving for the airport." He might sleep for a moment or two between the long hour's, he didn't want to show up hung over to Fraser's Ridge but he also hated flying. He would much rather drive down and Jamie wouldn't let that happen, Bonnet would fall asleep and Jamie always worried for the other's safety. 

"Ah perfect. Dina ken about anything. I got it covered-"

"Da, Mama wants to know if you are close to being done. I have all I need." The voice on the other end that interrupted them made Bonnet freeze. It was beautiful. Soft and smooth like the whiskey Jamie made. There was a rebellious tone to it, as if she was annoyed at having to have waited this long for her father. Though he could hear the fond smile in her voice and for a small moment Bonnet wanted to know what her face looked like so he could draw it. Finger's itching for the pencils and pens he used. 

" 'll be right there Bree." Jamie's voice was fond and Bonnet found himself starting to draw the man's features. The pen in his hand starting out fluid and making small marks against the scratch piece of paper in front of him. Bonnet had never had anyone he had found himself already mesmerized by only hearing voice alone. 

"I ken you need to go. 'll call when I am in town Jamie." _**THANK YOU**_ was hanging in the air between them that neither wanted to say before the moment was gone and Jamie sighed nodded a bit. 

"Course. Be safe Stephen." The phone line cut and as Bonnet's pen fell against the paper at the half done sketch at the man who saved his life he realized the voice of one Brianna Randell Fraser was stuck in his head and he wanted to curse himself. 

"Enjoy your time off Casimir. When I am ready for you, you can come down and only you. Nik stay's here. I don't need your drama." Bonnet got up grabbing the sketch book and shoving paper's into it. Cas's face turned into a frown for a moment as Bonnet left into the crisp air of the city. Cas could close up shop while he finished packing. Most of his stuff had been moved down there. The Irish Red Head was moving shop and while his normal client's didn't mind making the trip down to see him when they needed work down. He really hoped at some point he would be able to find a place to stay or build. A change of scene was always better in his mind. The less people the better. 

"How you think _**he**_ _i_ s going to feel when he knows you left?" Bonnet paused at the door listening to Cas's words. The slight pain in the kids voice was enough to make Bonnet frown to himself. There was something there, a fear that Bonnet wasn't sure he understood. Bonnet had gotten into some trouble in the past. Sure. But it had nothing to do with Jamie Fraser or his new life down there. 

"The _**hell hound** _can come and get me if he wants anything from me. By the time he notices anyway you'll be gone and so will I." Bonnet didn't care about Cas's boyfriend, that wasn't his issue. Nik was a grown up, he could come and go as he wished. Bonnet was more worried about Jamie finding out, and he vowed to himself to tell Jamie as soon as possible. Then again _**he**_ was afraid of Jamie so he wouldn't dare venture farther down into _**Red Jamie's**_ territory. 

Bonnet didn't wait for another word, he left, holding his sketch book as he walked towards his apartment to finish packing up the clothing that was left. Plane would leave in a couple hours. He could get drunk at the airport bar and by the time he got off the plane he would be sober enough to drive. Or so he hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know I suck at accents as I have never heard an irish accent. Don't come for me.  
> But ye how do you like this.
> 
> Bonnet already falling for Bree. 
> 
> This chapter was a bit shorter and I am sorry but it gives you an idea of what is going to come in the next couple chapters.


	3. Suddenly I Could Breath Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But he had eye's like   
> R A I N
> 
> and 
> 
> H A I R   
> like waves 
> 
> and 
> 
> a   
> S O U L   
> as vast and deep as the ocean
> 
> and 
> 
> I G U E S S   
> I didn't mind 
> 
> drowning   
> in 
> 
> H I M." 
> 
> -unknown

Bree knew she was going to have a bad day.

It wasn't that she woke up late, not that it really mattered in the first place, she did own her own business.

It wasn't the fact that she spilled her coffee on her lap at the only stop light in town that happened to turn red and make her slam on her breaks.

No. It also wasn't the fact that she stained the white t-shirt that she had on effectively making her bra on display for everyone.

It was for the pure fact that when she pulled into the parking lot, there was a man standing outside of the empty business next to her own. Who of course had to be looking like a god standing there, but he was watching her change her shirt in her car. She had pulled the soiled white shirt off of her body, no one was ever up as early as her and it didn't really matter if she changed in her car. It was quick enough for her to pull the black one she always had in her car in case of accident's like this. Her jacket going back on before she looked up.

Bright green eye's met her own and she swore she never wished to have the ground swallow her whole then in that moment. A gentle blush appeared across pale features, finger's pushing the fire red hair from her face so that it didn't draw attention as she got out of her car.

Bonnet on the other hand itched to want to draw her, her skin against his finger's to make sure he mapped every god dam curve of her body. He noticed the way she breathed, her chest rising and falling as she changed shirts. The way her blush creeped upon her features before she tried to push it away. He wanted to map out every piece of her and it didn't help when she stepped out of the car the only thing he could think about was kissing her.

"Ah-Morning." She pulled her key's from her pocket as the man watched her. She took this as a chance to look at him. He was taller then her, bright green eye's and blonde hair from what she could see under the beanie he wore. Leather jacket and black jean's made him look far worse of a person then she got the vibe from him. She watched his hand come up to his face rubbing some at it. Hand tattoo's shining bright against his skin. A compass with some lettering on his knuckles she couldn't read.

What his hand did draw her too was the black metal ring right in the middle of his lip's. Lips that she wasn't sure she could take her eye's away from.

"Hey." She wasn't sure how long she stared but the voice that was deeper then she expected spoke to her. Her eye's widened for a moment flashing up to his own as she realized she was staring. A quick flash of a smile as she turned away form him. She fumbled with her key's as she tried to get them into the lock on her business. A small curse coming through her lip's as she did so.

"Fuck's sake." She heard a laugh, one that had her stopping again and she stared at the guy standing there. "Do we have an issue dude? Or are you just breathing air around here for no other reason than to be irritating?" Her show of anger only got him laughing again, a shake of his head before she twisted her wrist to unlock the door.

"Sorry I didn't think I was offendin anyone." She noticed the accent, his smile now even more turning into a smirk as she pushed open the door to her place. She wanted to tell him to fuck off but at the moment she didn't think that would be the best decision.

"So? Do you have a reason to be here?" She arched an eyebrow watching the way he shifted just a bit closer to her had her stepping into her shop almost like she was afraid of him. The way he paused, his hand's coming up to show he was no harm before he took another step back from her.

"Yeah 'm moving into this place. I don' have a key yet. Wait'n for Jamie Fraser to show up. Bastard takes forever." Bonnet noticed the way her face changed, did she know Jamie? Then again it was kinda hard not to know him he was the mayor of the town the last he heard.

Or was that a joke Claire had told him?

"He should be here soon he's making breakfast for his grandkids. They demand pancakes." She offered a smile, watching the way the man followed the twitch of her lips. His hand rose before dropping again as if he wanted to reach out to her.

"Ah. 'M sure he does that e'r'y mornin' no doubt." That's when she noticed the accent, Irish. She noticed the way his hand came up to pull on his beanie, as if he didn't like he being stared at. Brianna shrugged leaning her head to the side looking away from him.

"I s'pose." There was a silence between them, Brianna watching him and Bonnet watching her, taking in the way her hair moved with the breeze and her boots fit into her tight jeans.

" 'm-" He was going to introduce himself but she stopped him, eyes piercing him as if she was looking way too deep into his soul.

"I know who you are Stephen Bonnet." She looked down at her keys twisting off a golden colored one before she threw it at him.

Bonnet caught it with one hand. His other still shoved into his jean pocket to keep warm. He stared at the key at back to the red head who huffed shaking her head some. The way her hand gripped the door frame made him want to draw her. The smirk on her features that told him he knew something she didn't.

"It's the key for the building. So you don't freeze out here. Apparently you don't own a winter jacket." Bree wanted to roll her eyes at the man, obviously he wasn't from any where cold.

" 's in the car. Trust me I ha'e one." Bonnet watched a smile blossom on her features before she spoke again.

"I wouldn't trust you with anything." Bree made her way into her shop the door closing behind her with a soft thud as she left him standing there. After all she had work to do.

Bonnet stared at the space she left behind and swallowed thickly unsure of how to take whatever happened. He was turned on, scared and in love all at once.

That was until he realized, he never gotten her name. Until it clicked.

Brianna Fucking Randle Fraser.

A hand rubbed down his feature as he stabbed the key into the lock and made his way inside of the shop. The warmth hitting him first. He wasn't supposed to even give her the time of day. He told himself to stay away from her. Brianna didn't need to be any where in his life in fact he wanted her not in it.

Yet the way her hair moved, bounced in the light as she laughed. Or the way her shirt came off, letting those curls bunch up in his hands as he kissed-

Nope. Nope. He wasn't letting himself think of that. Fingers moved to flick on the lights, letting the glow eliminate his surroundings. The shop didn't have a room for him, which he hated, but he had sworn the extra space would be an art gallery.

Jamie had begged him to be okay with it, which really wasn't hard to do. Bonnet loved seeing other artists and Jamie had mentioned that Brianna had some art she wanted to show case.

That meant, he could in fact spend more time with her. Just the two of them. While a small part of his brain said no, his whole body was screaming yes.

"Ah so ye broke in eh?" The voice has Bonnet smiling as he turned around. Jamie coming up to clap him on the back as they hugged. It was tight and for a moment Bonnet felt at piece with the world. He was happy. Happy to have his father figure in his life.

"Ya take fawkin forever." The jest settled a calmness between the two as Jamie let go and nodded looking around the shop. It was obviously smaller than the one back in Boston but Bonnet didn't mind, it felt homier for the moment.

"Grandkids." Was Jamie's reply as he grabbed a chair and moved it closer. Bonnet sat on the edge of the reception desk looking around the room with a fondness.

"Thank you." It was spoken softly, Bonnet moving his fingers together in an attempt to calm himself down. He hated thinking anyone owed him anything. He didn't need help but something about the way Jamie always came to help him. He needed to say it. He needed to make sure the other understood how much Bonnet loved him. 

Jamie paused though, his hand's closing and opening quickly as if he wasn't sure what to say because he wasn't. Jamie was never one for word's, he was an action's man. Bonnet had been through enough, enough with out Jamie reminding him constantly. Silence settled over them for a moment before someone coughed. 

"Am I late or something?" Bonnet smiled some as he glanced over his shoulder at the kid standing there. He was looking between Jamie and Bonnet before Jamie stood and offered his hand to the kid. 

"Jamie Fraser." Casimir looked between Bonnet and Jamie before nodding some. Jamie was standing there holding his hand out, waiting for the shake. 

"Ah-Hi." Bag was set down some before Bonnet frowned at Cas raising an eyebrow. As if telling him SHAKE THE MANS FUCKING HAND. Cas sighed and gave a weak shake to Jamie's hand. 

"Casimir." Though Jamie looked at him and then back at Bonnet. 

"No last name?" Cas shrugged at Jamie's question moving past him to go toward's his section to start setting up. Jamie of course being like the father he was picked up the bag and brought it over to Bonnet who sighed some shaking his head. 

"Sorry, I took Cas in like you took me in. I am pretty sure Casimir isn't his real name but that's who he wants to be and I am not going to deny him that." Bonnet shrugged some watching Cas's back as he started to set up his space with the needles and such. It all went over Jamie's head but he was glad Bonnet found a piece of himself in someone worth saving. 

"Where is your other employee?" Jamie knew that he had another artist. Not that Bonnet was forth coming about him in the slightest. Bonnet's eyes noticed Cas's hand stilling on some equipment. 

"He'll be here in a few day's." Cas spoke, this time when he turned is head Bonnet seen the slight swollen side of his features. Nik must have not taken the new's nicely that Cas was coming down here before him. Not that Nik was abusive. It was just something that happened. Bonnet knew the kind of relationship it was. He had been that guy once before. 

Jamie rose an eyebrow and Bonnet shook his head as if to tell him that later he would tell him about it. When he came home later tonight he would say something. Jamie moved the chair back towards the station next to Cas with a noise through his lip's. Bonnet got down off his perch and watched him with a soft smile. 

"You'll come stay with us correct?" Jamie glanced over at Cas before looking at Bonnet who nodded again. 

"Yeah, I guess I can. You sure though? I thought Bree was staying with you?" Bonnet wanted to hit himself for sounding a little pushy to find more about the women. His eye's shifted almost toward's the wall as if he could see her standing there. 

Thankfully Jamie didn't realize the intention's as he laughed a bit. 

"She is currently while he house is being worked on. She bought it some time ago but a pipe burst. She won't be staying with us long the work is almost done. Some mold removal and such." Jamie glanced over at the wall as if he was going too say something about her before Bonnet nodded his finger's once more itching already wishing he could grab some pencils and start to draw her. 

Jamie then left, with a nod toward's Bonnet, the women in question starting to walk past the shop and Bonnet thought his breath stopped in his throat as he started to watch her. Jamie was standing outside talking to her with a fond smile on his features. Bree seemed tense but over all warm to her father. 

"That her?" Cas appeared next to him as Bonnet frowned to himself, his finger's already starting to sketch something out with a pen that he had sitting there must have been from the contractor. 

"Yeah Brianna Randle Fraser." He spoke her name once more as Cas watched her, Bonnet doing the same but every time he drew a line he pictured his fingers following it and tracing her body every time. 

"She's pretty." As if on que with Cas's words Bree looked toward's him, there was a slight blush on her features as she did so. Watching him and Bonnet drunk in the sight of her like a man dying in the desert. That was when a phone rang out and made Bonnet drop the pen and look away from her. The spell being broken. 

"Did anyone follow you?" Bonnet spoke softly to Cas who was looking at his phone with a shake of his head. 

"Switched phone providers, Nik doesn't have my new number. I left soon after you did so no one seemed to catch on if they did. Either way. I think for the moment we are safe. If that's a thing." Cas looked at Bonnet who nodded turning toward's the door to notice that Bree wasn't there any more she was gone like a puff of smoke. 

He reminded himself that he wasn't going to get involved with her. He couldn't for the moment she was just something pretty to look at. He was going to have too sooner or later forget her and go after someone else. It wouldn't end well but at least then he could count his blessing's of not roping her into his shit. 

"Finish setting up your station and then you can head to the place. You got camera's and shit there so let me know if anything is going on. In a week I'll come move in with you if Nik isn't here by then okay?" Cas didn't seem to hear him as he walked back and started to set up the station, a hum is all Bonnet got knowing that Cas was listening to him for the moment. 

Now it was Bonnet's turn to not respond, trying to forget the red headed women that was threatening to take over his life. 

\-- --

"So, did you see him?" Bree paused, holding the coffee cup up to her features glancing at Lizzie who was leaning over the counter now. Between her and Marsali's knowing look Bree knew she wasn't about to get out this place without answering. 

"Who?" She took a sip not looking at either of them. She hoped playing dumb was going to get some where. Marsali and Lizzie both looked at each other before looking at Bree and rolling their eye's. Sometimes Bree wondered why she stayed friends with either one of them. 

"Dinna ye pull that she't with me Brianna Fraser." Marsali spoke, making Bree almost slam down her coffee rubbing the back of her neck. Thankfully they where the only three in the coffee shop so Bree felt she could be at least some what honest with them. 

"I spilled my coffee this morning." Bree spoke starting to peel one of the cardboard sleeves for her drink. Two eyes stared at her expectingly as she frowned. "I spilled it while driving this morning so when I got to work.." She trailed off hoping they would get it. The look from both of them told her that they infact were not getting it as she put her head in her hand's. 

"I got undressed in front of him in my fucking car this morning!" She screamed it, both women blinking several times looking at each other before looking at Bree who was blushing once more trying to get air back into her lungs. 

"Ye dinna say." Marsali spoke, smirking into her cup as Lizzie sat up some moving to start cleaning something. 

"Was he watching?" Lizzie spoke with a look from Marasli that told her she had got to be kidding. Bree was mortified but if anyone could know this it would be those two. 

"Yes. He was watching me and I didn't realize it until after I changed." Marsali laughed and Lizzie leaned over the counter again with this look on her face that was almost like she was dreaming about it. 

"So when do you think their wedding is gonna be Marsali." Lizzie joked making Bree groan and shove her some shaking her head. 

"No it can't happen. Stephen is like my dad's kid like Fergus. It would be weird." Though a look from Lizzie told her otherwise. Even Marsali huffed some shaking her head. 

"Ye an idiot. If Fergus wasn't my husband 'd be all over 'hat." Though this made Bree look at her as Marsali took another drink from her cup much to Lizzie's excitement who laughed and nodded her head. 

"Yeah I would too. He's hot. Those tattoos. Damn." Bree shook her head some looking between those two women grabbing her half drank cup of coffee. 

"He's staying at my parent's house and the last thing we need to be doing is getting together. How weird in my parent's house no less." Bree was grabbing her jacket it put it back on before Marsali smirked. 

"Dinna say it like 'hat. Fergus and I 'ave." The way Marsali stated it so openly had Bree blushing towards the heaven's as she looked over at the women who was like her sister. She didn't think she would be so open with her sexual encounter's and Lizzie almost squealed leaning over the counter more. 

"Seriously! In the house!? Was there people home!?" Though Marsali just smirked at Lizzie who huffed and almost threw a towel at her for not answering Bree shook her head picking up her coffee cup. 

"Remember tonight we are going out right!" It was a Friday which meant that it was Lizzie's night out. Bree shook her head as she made her way towards the exit with a wave of her hand. Marsali was speaking to her in a low voice that Bree wasn't able to catch it. 

Normally they all go out and do something on Friday night's. It was their ritual to all at least spend some time together. Tonight it was a club a couple cities over that they liked to go too. Either way Bree had a change of clothing to slip into before they took the drive once Lizzie came to pick her up. 

She stopped for a second right in front of Stephen Bonnet's shop. It seemed the kid from before wasn't any where to be found and Stephen was staring at something at the desk. Bree noticed the way his back flexed a bit through the window and how he seemed to stretch for a moment. 

She noticed the way he moved, his hand direct and practiced as he drew, his form was something she seen from art students at Boston. Maybe he had taken an art class some where. She couldn't help how she moved toward's the window, wanting to see what he was drawing. 

A sound broke her out of her musing's. Ian was coming out of the shop with a package a smile on his features as he seen her. 

"Hey cousin." He spoke as Bree smiled and made her way towards the shop. 

"Hey, did you finish the deliveries?" Bree knew the answer, of course he did. Ian was the quickest with deliveries. She figured he had someone to go see but she wasn't going to say much. Instead he nodded to her and turned toward's his car to go about his day. 

Bree found it amazing that he was able to do so many odd job's around the town and everyone seemed to love him. Regardless, Bree was going to be slipping some extra money to the girl at the bank to deposit into his account. No one would care and Ian wouldn't be able to know it was coming from her. 

The last thing on her mind was the night and how it was going to go with the handsome new neighbor. That was if he ever talked to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of this chapter??? 
> 
> This fic will be updated on Wednesday's from here on out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me!


	4. Together They are Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes  
> I am  
> T E R R I F I E D of my  
> H E A R T ;
> 
> Of it's  
> C O N S T A N T hunger  
> for  
> W H A T E V E R  
> it wants..."
> 
> \- Edgar Allan Poe

Sighing. She sighed for what seemed like the 100th time within the last 20 minutes. She had closed her shop early so she could get ready for the night out with Marsali and Lizzie. Of course it was one of those times were she wasn't sure if what she was wearing would be considered appropriate.

Delicate finger's pushed through vibrant red hair for a moment as she flipped it this way and that. She had let it air dry this morning causing it to give some curls, a little frizzy to her tastes but she also didn't mind it. What worried her was the skirt, well the outfit.

She had let Marsali and Lizzie pick out her outfit. The skirt was a bit tight, leather and came down to mid thigh, the long sleeved crop top was cute, it was a green color that went nicely with her hair. That however was not the issue she was having. The issue was with the backless nature of the crop top, along with the pair of fishnet's that some how got their way into her bag. She wasn't even sure how fishnet's were supposed to go with the outfit in general.

Finger's fumbled with the skirt again, attempting to peel it off her skin, she was already hot in the shop and putting this damn skirt on was enough to drive her to drink, even the zipper was annoying to have to pull down and off.

"Mother fucker!" She never liked to say she had a sailors mouth, she did and she attributed it to the time she spent in Boston with all the college dudes she hung out with. They were after all rowdier then anyone else she knew

Finger's had tossed the skirt out by her desk as she tried to slip on the fishnet's. It wasn't going the way she planned, so she threw them out there trying to think of something else, she could wear the jeans she wore this morning. Though that wasn't something she wanted to do nor explain it to Marasli and Lizzie on how she didn't want to wear the skirt.

"Hello?"

Brianna froze, the voice making her blood run hot and cold at the same time, swallowing thickly she turned to peak her head out of the doorway looking at the man she hoped wasn't in her shop. Right now she was pretty sure she was ready to pass away at any time. Whatever gods could just take her the fuck out now.

"Hi." She smiled grabbing the skirt with her foot and pulling it into the room with her rubbing at her face a bit. "I thought the door was locked." She noticed the way Bonnet was looking at her, well looking toward's the side of her, there was this look in his eye's she wasn't sure she seen before. Lust? Love? Adoration? Hunger? It was everything and nothing all at once.

"No it wasn't." Came the soft reply, though Bree quickly pulled her self away from the door frame as she slid on the skirt. She decided for now to forgo the fishnet's and just leave her in her ankle booties and the skirt. She looked good anyway. Or at least that's how she felt.

"What are you doing here the sign says we are closed." She came out from the back, finger's attempting to zip up the skirt before she sighed again attempting to figure out how long it would take Marsali and Lizzie to get there to maybe help her out.

"Uh-the lights were on and the door was open I was thinking someone broke in." Stephen wasn't sure what to think of Brianna. His eyes traveled along her body, watching every breath she took, every step. It was like a movie he could watch over and over again in his head. In normal clothing she was drop dead gorgeous in this clothing, she was a goddess and he wasn't sure how to take her.

"Right." Bree shook her head some fumbling once again with the zipper before frowning to herself. Stephen watching her was something she wasn't sure she could figure out, honestly speaking he was an enigma in it's self but there was something inside of her that was begging him to watch her.

"Need help?" There was that smirk again. That thing he did with his eyebrows them rising and the way his lip's pulled at the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smile that had her knees almost knocking together had she had any self control. She didn't know what was going through his mind, the look on his features was enough tot ell her it was something akin to undressing her.

"Uh-yeah this zipper has been-uh-giving me trouble." Bree licked her lip's unsure of what else to say. Bonnet watched her, fingers opening and closing. She watched him, watching the way the waves rippled across his skin every time it moved.

"Do ye wanna turn 'round for me?" His voice was closer then Bree wanted to admit, she couldn't look at his face, the blush on her own making her give a little nod. At least with her back to him she could feign innocence.

Bonnet marveled in the skin that was shown. His mouth dry at seeing the small of her back all the way up to her neck. He took a small step forward, fingers moving against the skin of her back. He couldn't help the need to do that.

"Stephen." Her voice called out, it was soft and breathy. He could feel her shaking slightly, her body almost wound tightly as he let out a soft breath.

"Sorry. I-" Stephen stopped unsure of what to say, instead he moved his fingers to the zipper moving it up and securing it in place. He felt Brianna breath deep, his hands hovering above her waist.

"Thanks." This time she turned, coming almost face to face with him as she took another breath. He watched her, more specifically her lips and how they opened and closed. Her tongue coming out to wet her lips.

It wasn't until he felt the warmth against his palm that he realized she took his hand. The one with the waves and the rose on it. He remembered how he did it on himself, the janky lines and the way the blues don't seem to blend.

He wanted to pull his hand away, the idea of her touching his skin made him panic a little. It almost as if she sensed it, her hands now moving to pull his face down to her own.

"Hey shh it's okay. I'm sorry." He watched her eyes knowing their wasn't any malice with the touch. He never realized how much he hated someone else touching him.

"No." Bonnet paused, licking his lips as he shook his head. "I normally hate people touching me, but you. God I never want you to stop." Bree's features made him lean in almost brushing his lips over her own before she could respond.

Fingers dug into his scalp crushing their lips together for a moment as she breathed him in. Bonnets hands moved to her waist pulling her close to him as she almost lifted herself up to wrap her leg's around his waist. Bonnet's hand's clung to her waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned his head to the side trying to slat his features against her own.

Bree's tongue moved against his bottom lip, her body already starting to move backward's towards the counter so she could get some more leverage over him. Bonnet's mouth opened for her tongue almost sucking against it.

A cough stopped Bree from moaning, her body quickly coming off of Bonnet's as she stared at Lizzie and Marsali standing in the doorway to her shop. Bonnet's back was ridged not wanting to move as he breathed heavy looking at Bree.

"Are ye ready to go Bree?" Marsali's voice made Bree suck in a breath almost making a blush move over her features. Bree glanced at Bonnet who watched her, almost wishing her not to go but of course she had plans. He couldn't drag himself into her life. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her but there was something about the way her lip's looked abused and the blown pupils that made him want to stay.

"Sorry ladies, I just was checking to make sure no one broke into Ms. Fraser's shop. Have a good night." Bonnet turned and walked past the two women into the night. Bree stood there watching the way Bonnet left, she felt her heart lurch out to him. She wanted to bring him back inside to hold him close and continue what they where doing.

"Ms. Fraser?" Lizzie spoke up making Bree's head twist towards her with a soft noise falling from her lip's.

"I don't know." But the look from Marsali told Bree that she was going to have to talk about it later. When she was drinking and this way she won't remember much of what she said. However for the moment Bree wasn't sure she wanted to drink, not if she was going to relive that steamy kiss that made her leg's shake and something ignite inside of her she was pretty sure she lost a long time ago.

* * *

"Wanna talk about it?" The roar of the music made Lizzie's voice sound almost too small, the drive hadn't been bad, alot of small talk about the day and how everything had gone. Bree hadn't noticed much of it. She had been too busy in her own head to really think about anything. Of course Marsali and Lizzie noticed but didn't say much. After all they knew that Bree needed some time to process whatever exactly was going on in her head.

The music was blasting and the smell was cross between candy and cheap beer, not that Bree minded at the moment. She was happy to be some where that didn't remind her of Bonnet. Well, that wasn't true, it reminded her of him, only because it seemed like he might fit into this scene way better then she did.

Fiddling with her drink Bree sighed, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. How could she tell one of her best friends the reason for her issues. The reason behind the apprehension she faced every time she kissed one Stephen Bonnet. It seemed to Bree that Lizzie would wait, wait for her to come out of that shell she had hidden so deep inside of for so long.

"Something happened in Boston. Which is why I moved here." Bree spoke, she had moved herself closer to Lizzie so that she didn't have to scream so loud at the other. Lizzie brought her drink up to her lips to suck some more down through the straw before Bree glanced at her own, watching it swirl and twist with all the colors and she took a small sip.

"It wasn't good. It made me trust everyone less. The only reason I came out with you guy's those times was because I trusted you. I am better with the drinking then I was." Even though it hadn't been the drink that was drugged. In fact she was sober that night. She supposed that was one thing she was thankful for. Being able to remember his features. Otherwise she was sure that she would have pretended it never happened. Jamie made sure that he got what he deserved. He was dead some where. Bree was sure of that.

The feeling of Lizzie's hand over her own made her relax a little, Bree didn't want to see her features, to see her face. She knew it wouldn't be good anyway. She didn't want to see the pity, even though she knew Lizzie would never pit]y her. Bree pulled her hand away downing the rest of her drink.

"Bonnet doesn't remind me of him. Bonnet reminds me of someone though. Someone I used to date. I also don't want to get involved with someone who my family is close too ya know. It's complicated." Another drink was set down in front of her. A hand on her shoulder that she realized was Marsali.

"Complicated like his tongue down yer throat and ye were a couple minutes away from getting it on in yer shop?" Bree wanted to duck her head, almost feeling another blush coming on to take over her features. Honestly Marsali wasn't wrong, had they been another couple of minutes Bree was sure she would have been on the counter and Bonnet of course would have been between her leg's. It might have taken her a couple minutes to remind herself that Bonnet wasn't the man who- well not that it mattered any more. Bonnet wasn't here and for the rest of the time he was going to be around. She was going to ignore him.

"I am not going to do that again. I am going to simply be a friend to him. Or just someone who says hi once in a while. He's like Fergus to Jamie I can't take that away from my Da." There was a softness in Marsali and Lizzie's features. Which told Bree all she needed to know. She was safe with them, that they of course cared for her like sisters. She loved that about them.

"Ye say that now. Doubtful it will be upheld." Marsali sipped on her drink climbing back into her chair. Lizzie took her own and smiled, shaking her head just a little bit.

"From the looks of how close you two were earlier I doubt he feels the same way you do Bree." There was a slight laugh again, between the two of them, Marsali and Lizzie as Bree shook her head. She wasn't sure how Bonnet was feeling. He left in a rush and Bree couldn't fault him for that truly. Getting caught by two people in the Fraser family that he was just about to bone Jamie's daughter in her flower shop. Bree would have run too.

"Are we really going to be talking about boys tonight are are we going to have fun. I don't think anyone came out tonight to talk about my love life and feel sad." Bree rose her glass once more taking a large drink out of it. Lizzie grabbed her hand and made her way to the dance floor. Marsali stood back, watching their drinks and of course texting Fergus. At least now she could get some what of a plan in motion.

She knew she shouldn't meddle in whatever was going on with Bree but right now she loved seeing the other some what happy. The way her past seemed to come and haunt her made Marsali wonder if there was more to the story that she wasn't saying. Either way if Bree was happy and if Stephen Bonnet made her happy Marsali Fraser was going to do everything she could to make that happen.

* * *

Brianna stumbled out of the car, it was a bit rough as she almost fell out of the car. Lizzie had dropped her and Marsali off, she was designated driver and had stopped drinking a while ago. Still, Marsali tried not to giggle as she hung on Bree, both women giggling as they stumbled toward's the front door.

"Dinna ye worr' 'll-be f'ne." Marsali stumbled past her, moving toward's the little house around the back of the main house that was her and Fergus's. Had Bree been a little more sober she would have worried about her friend tripping over something. Only she just waved, weakly at best and attempted to open the door. Finger's were heavy as they tangled with the lock and then searching her bag for the key's she needed to get in. Why she would never understand why Jamie wouldn't get an automated lock that allowed her to punch a code in she would never know.

She never heard the car come up behind her, only when she heard a laugh behind her did she whip her head around staring at one Stephen Bonnet.

Stephen had decided to hang out with Cas for the night, at least for a while until he could clear his head and maybe come back before Brianna. He had hoped she would be at home, so when he pulled in and noticed her standing in the front door trying to open it. His heart both dropped and fluttered at the same time. He took in a breath before she made a face, reaching down to grab her key's and he couldn't help but laugh. Now he realized how stupid that was because it got him face to face with Brianna Randle Fraser.

"Need a hand?" He spoke, offering up a hand toward's Brianna who was staring at him like he was a snack. He was dressed in the same outfit but there was something about it that made her want to reach over and pull him closer to her chest. To kiss him and dive her tongue into his mouth when she couldn't have done that earlier today.

" 'm fin' " She spoke, pushing her finger's through her hair in an attempt to to seem more decent to him. That was until he stepped forward into her space. Stephen's fingers touched her own and she sucked in a breath. Listening she assumed he did as well before he went to place the key's in the lock.

"Least one of us is sober 'nou'f'h to open the door." There was this soft smile Stephen gave Brianna that made her swoon all the more. She moved, grabbing onto his hand stopping him from opening the door with a soft whoosh of her breath. Stephen did stop, staring at her with the key's still in his hand's as Brianna rose her head looking at Stephen with a soft little smile on her features.

"Y'ur eyes 'r' like r'eallly pretty." She spoke, almost slurring her word's together as her free hand moved to touch the side of his cheek. Stephen Bonnet said a couple hail marry's to help save him from this situation. There was a slight frown on his features as Brianna pulled his face down to her own.

"Bre-" Her lip's just about brushed his own, he could smell the sweet and sticky slush that she was drinking at the bar. He could smell the sweetness that was fully her and of course the flower's from the flower shop. His voice was shaking as his hand's once more dropped the keys on the ground.

"Brianna? Darling are you okay." Stephen heard Claire on the other side of the door. So he did what he didn't want to do. He pushed Brianna a little away from him as he reached down to grab her keys. Brianna was looking strangely down at Stephen as Claire opened the door staring at both of them with a confused expression.

"Ah, Mrs. Fraser. Brianna dropped her key's." Stephen stood up quickly he almost got a head rush as he offered the key's back to Brianna who simply moved forward wrapping her arm's around Claire with a soft smile

"Bonnet how many times do I have to tell you. Please call me Claire. Thank you for looking out for her. She seemed to have some fun tonight." Claire was playing with Bree's hair, making Bonnet wish that was his hand's not her mother's. He offered a gentle smile as Claire left the door open and almost carried Brianna toward's the steps.

"Stephen-" Claires voice made Bonnet stop for a moment and look over at her with a questioning eye's. "Seriously thank you for helping her. You are family of course, you know that right?" Bonnet wasn't sure what to say to Claire's words. They felt motherly in a way he wasn't sure he ever experienced in his life, but Claire smiled and waved at him from the steps.

"Just be careful okay. We need you around." Claire walked the step's towards Bree's room with her mumbling the whole way about this and that. It made Bonnet smile a little, knowing that she had someone to protect her incase something were to go wrong. It wasn't until his phone rang that he paused and searched for it with a frown on his features.

"Nik, what is going on?" Bonnet was more so worried about Cas then anyone else, that wasn't until he heard a sigh on the other line that he knew something was up. There was another pause, a breath of air before he heard Nik speak.

"They know." Swallowing Bonnet rubbed a hand down his features, he mouthed fuck a couple more times and started to pace down stairs by the front door. He shut it softly clicking the lock in place as he heard Nik shuffling around.

"I had just left and they stormed the fucking building B. I don't know how they knew were we used to live but I bet they trashed your place too. I ditched the phone but I am sure he called a bunch of times to it before realizing it was disconnected." Bonnet pressed his forehead against the cold of the door. He wanted to slam it, he wanted to get violent but he knew that would wake more people up in the house. He didn't want to have to explain this. No fucking way.

"Fuck." He breathed out listening to Nik hum on the other side. There was a soft click. Nik was moving through the place and then he heard a soft shutting noise. He went outside.

"Listen, Cas is fucking worried as fuck. He's sleeping with a gun again. Every room in this house the door is shut. He even wanted to alarm every door. He's worried B." Bonnet felt the worry in Nik's voice for his boyfriend. Bonnet was worried too. In fact he was almost wondering if he shouldn't tell Jamie what was going on right now. He had to wait a little longer though, after the plans were given for the bottle. Then he could tell the other.

"The house is wired and there are camera's. There is a false door by the kitchen for a safe room. I'll come over tomorrow and show you guy's. I'll tell Jamie soon, I just can't let him know I fucked more then he thought. Just give me some time okay?" Nik sighed, Bonnet could tell that he didn't like this but he was going to have to deal with. He wasn't about to tell Jamie, not yet.

"Better hurry B. He know's Red Jamie is your dad or like your dad. He won't hesitate to find you and fuck with everyone. The sooner he know's the sooner we can get over this fucking mess okay?" Nik was right as per usual but Bonnet wasn't having it. Not at this moment anyway. He had to bide some more time, figure some more shit out.

"I know Nik. Just. Calm down I'll be there tomorrow okay? We'll take a day off and then recoup later. So for now, sleep and I'll call you in the morning and we'll make a plan." Bonnet heard the soft sigh on the other end. The closest thing to an Okay he would get from Nik. The line went dead and Bonnet slid to the ground, his back toward's the front door as he curled in on himself. Fucking stupid move he made coming here he knew that. Only he wanted to make sure Jamie knew, that was a lie.

He wanted Jamie to protect him. He was just a little kid again getting the shit kicked out of him and Jamie was going to help him. Or at least he was hoping so. Finger's pushed through his hair, roughing it up a bit before his head thudded against the front door for a moment.

He had a plan, now now he had to get up and go to bed, come fresh faced into the problem tomorrow and solve it. If he didn't, he was sure that Nik and Cas would disappear and he would have to do so.

Only problem was one Brianna Fucking Randle Fraser. He had to handle her and he had to do it fast. He couldn't know about her, no one could know his feeling's for her. Or he was going to be fucked in the end again.

Standing up Bonnet made the way to his room to crawl into bed. All problems are less with sleep. Or at least that was what Jamie told him. He hoped that was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Surprise double upload for today! 
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen and then read the next chapter to see if you were right! 
> 
> As always this fic updated on Wednesdays!


	5. Secrets to the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its  
> T R A G I C  
> really. 
> 
> B U R Y I N G  
> our 
> 
> S E C R E T S  
> in an 
> 
> U N M A R K E D  
> grave." 
> 
> -Unknown.

Hand's pushed through his features as eye's blinked, he wasn't sure what time it was but he could smell the food wafting up from the kitchen. It took him a moment to figure out what was going on, he wasn't at home in Boston he was at the Frasier's place. Kicking his leg's over the edge of the bed he noticed how chilly it seemed to get over night. Not that he really minded, inf act he was almost thankful for it. The cold made it easier for him to hide the marks that he got that Jamie didn't know about.

Last thing he needed was the other worried about him, that he could come out and deal with later, later meaning when Jamie was maybe a little drunk and wouldn't remember alot of the information.

He slid on some pant's making his way downstairs finger's pulling the long sleeves over his hand's for a moment as he noticed Bree standing in the kitchen. She was wearing a sweatshirt that hit her thigh's and some knee high socks that made him swallow and almost shake wanting to dive into those thighs.

"Good morning." Brianna smiled, she was holding a cup of coffee as Claire spun around wiping her hand's on the napkin in her lap. There was food on the table and Fergus and Marsali were feeding kid's at the other end. The only free spot of course was right next to Brianna.

"Yeah hi." He coughed some into his hand, moving into the kitchen going over to the coffee pot, eh poured himself some as Bree stood sort of close sipping on her coffee with a gentle smile. This felt weird, felt abnormal to him seeing them all around the dinning room table sharing breakfast.

"Hung over?" Bree spoke and he turned toward's her, getting lost once more into her eye's as he swallowed just a little. Was his hand's shaking? He wasn't sure but right now he wanted to lean over and kiss her.

Then Nik's message reminded him why that wans't a good idea, at all.

"Nah. I didn't drink much. I try not too any more." Bree raised an eyebrow looking at Bonnet before she glanced back toward's the kitchen table watching everyone exchange looks and dishing up food. This was her family and she enjoyed knowing that Bonnet was now apart of it. in his own way of course.

"Come eat Stephen." Jamie spoke, beckoning him over. Stephen moved, making his way over to the breakfast table with Bree in tow. He didn't realize she was following him until he sat down starting to dish himself up some food that he realized it. Her leg brushed his for a moment before she drank more of her coffee and turned her attention to something Marsali was talking about with Fergus.

"Dinna ye think ye have time today to go over some of the bottle designs lad? I have some space in my schedule." Jamie smiled just a bit, setting the paper to the side pulling his glasses off his features. Bonnet noticed that he started wearing them more and more these days. Perhaps his vision was starting to go. Bonnet didn't have the heart to ask.

"Sure. I have to meet Cas today to do some thing's with them for a bit today but I could stop by later." He noticed the way Bree turned to glance at him for a moment before she went back to eating. Obviously she was shocked to know that Bonnet was doing something for Jamie but she didn't say anything.

"Wonderful let's say after lunch then? We can hash out what we need and go from there incase you have to draw some new designs. Bree and Fergus you two will be there as well. Since the business in Wilmington will be both of your's I suppose you should have some say in some of the designs." This made Bonnet swallow a little as he glanced over at Bree who shrugged she could come and go as she pleased with it being her own business and Fergus gave a nod before turning back toward's his kid's busy with feeding them as Marsali got up to get more food for both her and Fergus.

"Alright. I can make that." Bonnet spoke, this time he brushed his thigh past Bree's her eye's glancing over at him before she shoved some more bacon into her mouth. Bonnet tried to hide a smile as he leaned forward, is one hand going towards his lap.

Instead of his lap though it went to Bree's, touching the inside of her thigh for a second. The moment he tried to move his hand away she grabbed onto his wrist pushing it back against her leg for a moment. Bonnet wanted to groan at the feeling of his hand between her leg's, feeling the warmth radiating from her.

No one was the wiser as everyone started to speak amongst themselves and go about their morning breakfast. Bonnet had shoved some more food into his mouth as his finger's move toward's Bree's core, he almost choked when he felt wet and warm instead of fabric. Bree glanced over at him, her finger's gripping his wrist a little more tightly as Bonnet started to insert a finger inside of her. Feeling the wet and the heat envelope his finger's.

That was until his phone rang. Standing up he grabbed it, hearing Bree sigh some glancing over at him with some confusion before he winked at her. At least that saved him from going down the rabbit hole with her again. He really needed to get himself under control with her.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone Cas on the other end crying which wasn't new to Bonnet Cas sometimes did this when Nik got a little violet and it worried him but he was used to it. "What happened Cas." He noticed the way Bree seemed to be worried and now Jamie was looking at him with concern as well.

"He's gone nut's he spent all night drinking screaming about how he's going to come get us seriously fucking hurry up and get here." Cas's voice sounded calmer as Bonnet sighed and nodded biting his bottom lip.

"Give me 5 and I'll be on my way over to you." Bonnet hung up the phone knowing that Cas wasn't going to say anything back anyway. Bonnet moved into the dinning room looking at everyone who were trying to act as normal as possible but seemed to fail at it.

"Everything okay lad?" Jamie spoke, looking at Claire before glancing at Bonnet as he nodded some.

"Yeah just Cas and Nik again. Their drama." Bonnet grabbed some bacon placing the meat into his mouth. He ended up sucking on his finger's for a moment noticing the way Bree watching him before he smiled at Claire.

"Delicious breakfast Claire thank you. Mind if I take some over to them?" Claire shook her head no and Jamie watched him a little more closely this time almost as if he was worried for Bonnet and the way he was acting.

"Ye sure they are okay lad? That t's just a lover's spat?" Jamie knew all about Nik and Cas's issues. He would always tell Bonnet it was toxic but Bonnet knew they where good just sometimes thing's boiled over, he hated it but he knew that Nik never wanted to hurt Cas, he just destroyed everything around them. While that wasn't any better for the moment Bonnet was at least happy it wasn't Cas's face Nik was fucking with, otherwise he would have to kill Nik.

"Yeah. You know how Nik get's sometimes destroying shit and what not. I was going to go over there anyway. Make sure they are getting settled in good. This just gives me the option to solve two birds with one stone yeah?" While Jamie didn't seem to buy it he also understood that he wasn't going to make Bonnet tel him anything. Not that he could anyway. He moved grabbing a couple containers for some of the food packing it into them.

He was more worried about the issue that was coming from what Nik told him last night Dante was not a good man, in fact he was working with another man called Trion. Not that kid of person that Bonnet wanted to get on the bad side of. Of course that bad side was for Jamie anyway, he just hoped that in the end, he could make it out alive without having to have endangered anyone.

* * *

"Cas? Nik?" Bonnet walked into the place looking around. He held a bag in one hand and his gun in the other as he made his way through the home. The walls were trashed and there was holes in some of them. Bonnet turned the corner looking into the kitchen. Knives in the wall's and of course there was Cas smoking as he curled up some looking at the window. 

"Nik is showering. I told him you were coming over." Cas didn't seem to be hurt which made Bonnet relax a little, he set the bag of food on the table next to the ash tray as Cas looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Bonnet pulled out a chair sitting down with a frown on his features. 

"Casimir I am sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this." He frowned watching the way Cas shook his head some tapping out some of the ash glancing at the doorway. 

"It's not your fault Bonnet, this happened well before me. Nik and you, you guys did alot of shit together I didn't know about. Nik just got mad over some shit with Dante. Apparently Dante tried to track him through his mom. It wasn't anything to do with us. Dante almost beat the shit out of Nik's mom." Cas laughed some blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Not that the bitch would have noticed it anyway she's so drugged up that she can't even remember her own name. Nik doesn't like to think so but I know. I've seen her. She's got more track mark's then a junkie with a thousand dollars." Bonnet frowned some as he stood up and started to unpack the food laying it out on the table. Bread, egg's, pancakes, bacon and sausage some fruit in a small container and Claire even packed some cheese and syrup incase they needed it. 

"Claire give this to you?" Cas watched, rubbing a hand through his hair as he stumped out the smoke letting himself relax a little more now that Bonnet was around. He felt he could relax a little more. 

"Yeah she was acting like a worried mother of course so I figured I would let her bring you guys' some food. Or rather pack it for me." Bonnet smiled just a bit as he took off his jacket walking over to get some forks and such for them to start eating with. Even though he already ate he knew Nik would be hungry. 

"Food?" Nik stood in the doorway drying his hair. Cas was tense but didn't say much as he picked apart a piece of bacon. Bonnet leaned back some against a wall as he crossed his arms over his chest nodding towards Nik. 

"Claire told me to bring it. Said you need to eat. So why don't you get something to eat yeah?" Bonnet waited until Nik sighed and moved into the kitchen sitting on the opposite side of Cas getting some food out of the containers. 

Bonnet then moved towards the middle seat and sat down on the other side of Nik and the other side of Cas at lest this way he could protect either one if the other decided to lunge or something. 

Nothing happened both were quiet as they ate breakfast making Bonnet relax a little more knowing that either was sitting in their mind trying to figure thing's out. It wasn't until Cas got up finishing his food that Bonnet spoke knowing that it was probably time to say something, anything really. 

"So Dante is back in the picture?" The words came out of his mouth easily as Nik sighed placing his fork down nodding his head just a little bit. Nik was tense but not as bad as Cas. Both boy's glanced at each other before looking back at Bonnet with soft frowns etching into their features. 

"He contacted me. Via my mom. Not that it matter's for fucks sake women is coked out or shot up half of the time anyway." Nik placed his fork down as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his hand through his hair. "He's pissed this time Trion is trying to come after him for money you borrowed and you owe him and then there is the problem with the last job we pulled ya know." Nik shrugged some as he glanced up at Cas who frowned and shoved some more bacon into his face. Bonnet glanced at the bacon before rubbing his hands over his features. 

"Okay so Trion and Dante are trying to fuck me over but neither will set food in Red Jamie's territory because it's Jamie's so we for the moment are safe as we can be correct?" Bonnet wanted to pace, wanted to smoke, wanted to see Brianna but for the moment he had to solve this fucking problem that was threatening to spill into the live he carefully was trying to cultivate and protect. 

"Technically speaking Dante has no qualms with Jamie nor does he have any issue's come down into his territory. In fact for the most part Dante is a free agent. He can be flipped with money and or protection from Trion when the time comes." Cas spoke making Nik lean his head to the side almost confused at the other before Cas sighed some. "Listen I knew Dante from a while back. He does shit for money and protection. Trion isn't as big as Jamie is which is part of the reason he's mad at Jamie. Plus on top of it all Trion isn't the kind of person to come down half cocked. If anything we'll know before he comes down. So we just have to get Dante to come down for a meeting before we fully decide anything." Cas stabbed a piece of egg with his fork pushing it into his mouth with a little smile as Bonnet once more rubbed at his head thinking about everything that could go wrong. 

"So we have to get Dante to meet us without killing any one of us. Trion won't come down without saying so first to get approval and on top of that we have to worry about Jamie fucking beating my ass to kingdom come before I even fucking get a chance to tell him." Nik glanced at Bonnet having an issue before Bonnet stood up sighing once more. 

"You could just tell him B. Honestly what is the harm in doing so. AT least he'll know incase Trion decides to do something. You never know with him. He could change his mind." Nik was right and Bonnet knew it, it was best to come out and tell Jamie what exactly was going on but for the moment hew as more worried about how he was going to do this. 

"I have a meeting with Jamie here soon, I gotta go pick up the designs from the shop. Don't touch anything don't call anything. Don't do anything stupid. I'll figure out how I am going to tell Jamie what the fuck is going on. Until then we lay low. No contacting your mom and if Dante calls get rid of the phone let me know and you need to go and go fast. Just incase he decides to come pay a visit." Bonnet had stood up, pushing his chair in as he started to leave walking toward's the living room. He stopped and pulled a book down, revealing a small safe room in the wall he walked through it, knowing Nik was following behind him. 

"Here are the camera's. Watch them and if anyone comes toward's the door please for the love of god make sure you see this before letting them in. If anything else goes wrong, tell me but for the moment I think we should be good." Bonnet glanced at the light immolating from the monitor with a gentle sigh. Nik placed a hand on his shoulder almost attempting to give him strength for what Bonnet didn't know. 

"We will, just tell Jamie as soon as you can okay. I don't want to have to pick your dumb ass up off the fucking floor dead because you couldn't tell him." Nik left Bonnet following him but instead of going back into the kitchen he walked towards the front door. 

"Clean this the fuck up Nik! You made the mess you fucking clean it up okay?" Bonnet left knowing the answer would be fine whatever but he didn't care. Right now he had an appointment with Jamie and the last thing he wanted was to be late because he had spent too much time fucking around with Cas and nik. Jamie wouldn't like that at all. He got into his car and drove away attempting to figure out what was in his mind. Bree and the doom that was on the horizon. 

* * *

Bonnet stared up at the brewery. It was beautiful, it reminded him of all the times he heard Jamie talk about this little place outside of Wilmington. Of all the moonshiner's who made it int he mountains. God it was stories that Bonnet used to dream about. Seeing it though, seeing this beautiful place in person was better then the stories that Jamie could have ever told him. 

Bonnet pushed through the door's holding the bottle design's in his hand's looking at the girl who seemed to be sitting behind a desk. He blinked a couple times and leaned over looking at her with a smile. 

"Can I help you?" She looked at him with an expression that he didn't belong in this place. Honestly he couldn't blame her. He probably smelled of weed, covered in tattoos and looked like he was attempting to apply for a job. 

"Ah! Stephen." Bree. Her voice was like sunshine on a rainy day. Today had been a storm that Bonnet wasn't sure he could have hung on for much longer. Still he turned to watch her walk toward's the desk. The women behind it smiling at her before looking over at Bonnet. 

"Hello Darling." Bonnet turned, a smile rising to his lip's as he looked at her, Fergus coming up behind her waving some at him. 

" 'ello Stephen." Fergus smiled and Bonnet smiled back waving at him. The lady behind the desk seemed to start doing something else as if she understood that the drug dealer in her space had found someone else to bother. 

"Coming up to the meeting or are we all going to stand here and wait until my father decides to come get us." Bree spoke looking over at Fergus if only to keep her eye's from moving down Bonnet's body and taking in the memories of this morning. To which she had to take a very cold shower to keep herself from doing anything drastic. 

"Le's go. Lead the way." Fergus motioned for Brianna to go first, when she started to walk Fergus followed with Bonnet in tow. Bonnet was busy looking around. Watching the way people moved and boxed thing's. The bottles being loaded. So much was going on and Bonnet couldn't help the way he wanted so much to learn so much more. To figure out the working's of such an amazing business. He was just a foot note. Or at least that's what he thought of himself. 

Brianna lead them up to Jamie's office, not even bother knocking on the door as she came inside, designs already drafted up for what he wanted. Fergus coming in behind with paper work on the marketing aspect of it all and Bonnet last but not least coming in with the the bottle designs and some ad design's. All of them watching Jamie pace as he spoke on the phone with someone. 

"I have to go-Yeah I'll call back later. I'll tell Bree you said hello. Yes Roger. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, Bree smiling sitting down on one of the chair's bouncing slightly as she crossed her leg's. 

"Roger called?" Bree was glowing almost making Bonnet frown and want to know who this Roger was that was making Bree so happy. Though he had to tell himself that he didn't belong in her life and it was better if she was happy thinking about another man. He didn't notice her quick look at him as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, though it was directly across from her. 

"Yes he is running some marketing test's in Scottland to see if maybe we could start selling over there. Profit wise if it would make sense. There is already some good whiskey over there." Jamie smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek. Fergus sat right next to Bree making Bonnet the only one on the other side of the table. Jamie at the head smiling at everyone. 

"I doubt that Da. Honestly this stuff is amazing, my friends in Boston always thought it was amazing." Bree glanced at Bonnet who was attempting not to look at her taking out his files and placing them neatly into piles. He liked to be neat, even when thing's seemed chaotic it helped give him a sense of calm. 

"I believe those kinds of people would drink anything you gave them Brianna." Fergus's voice was teasing as he sat down shaking his head. Jamie laughed, leaning back into his chair with a wide smile. 

"Alright alright guy's. Let's get to work." Jamie started to speak about the plans and such for the new building. Bonnet was trying to pay attention to his word's and he was doing well until the half an hour mark came and Fergus was droning on and on about marketing plans and everything else under the sun. 

Bonnet wasn't all that good at business. He was good at numbers but the way Fergus was throwing them out made his head spin. He even couldn't focus when Bree started to speak. He just more so listened to the way her voice vibrated through the hair the simple sound of it not the sound of the word's. Not until he heard his name being called form her. 

"That okay Stephen?" Bonnet blinked a bit with her looking at him. His eyes moving toward's the paper in front of him. Mural. Yes something about a Mural. He coughed into his hand's looking at her drawing before glancing over at Jamie who was raising an eyebrow at him. 

"How about we do it together?" Bree looked a bit taken back by the suggestion. Glancing over at Fergus who shrugged some and Jamie who simply nodded knowing that it was a good idea. Both of them were good artists. So why not. 

"I don't see why that would be an issue. Both of you are amazing so. I say go for. If that's what Stephen want's." There was a slightly skeptical look on Jamie's features as Bonnet leaned back in his chair with a shrug. 

"It get's it done faster as well which mean's we won't have to wait as long to open up as Fergus or Bree projected. Which end game is wonderful in the beginning stages right?" There was a pause as Fergus looked between Bree and himself. While that had been brought up No one was sure Bonnet was listening seeing as he had this blank look across his features. 

Bonnet on the other hand was staring at Bree who swallowed and nodded a bit as she gathered her paper's up and placed them back into the folder she brought in with her. 

"I don't see an issue with making sure we open up early. Though we of course will take our time and not rush it. After all we wouldn't want a half ass mural right?" She gave a look to Bonnet that told him that she wasn't playing around and neither should he. Which was the point he wasn't fucking around. Coughing Bonnet leaned forward and got out some of his paper work as he started to lay images out for the other's to see his bottle designs. 

"Contrary to your belief I am pretty capable as an artist and I wouldn't half ass shit." Sitting back down Bonnet went into talking about different glass material, having special bottles made for the first 100 people that come into the place. He even pitched his idea's of having custom glasses to go along with it. Either way when all was said and done, Bree, Jamie and Fergus all looked impressed with him which made him very happy to know that. 

"I think we got a good amount of stuff talked about for today." Jamie stood up stretching some glancing at the clock noticing how late it had started to get. It was almost 3PM and he hadn't meant for this to go on longer than an hour at most. 

"How about I review everything that has been said and what we need to decide on and get back to everyone next week. We can talk more then and have another meeting." Jamie had moved back toward's his desk trying to figure out what was next for him to do. A softer smile spreading across Bree's features as she walked over to her dad. 

"Got time to run me back to the florist shop. Fergus has to go home and he picked me up to bring me here." Bree had held her folder to her chest as if she was back at class asking a professor what he wanted her to do for homework or something. Jamie rubbed his hand over his face as he shook his head. 

"Sorry no I can't. I got another meeting across town I am going in the opposite direction you are going." Bree frowned as Jamie sighed. She could probably take the bus or even better yet she could call an Uber but she didn't want to waste someone's time to drive down to her shop and then back. 

"I can take you." Bonnet smiled, holding his file's and placing them on Jamie's desk with a shrug as he pushed his hand's into his pocket's. "I need to run back to my shop for some thing's so I can drop you off. We are right next door." Bonnet smiled some as Bree glanced between the two men wondering what was going on. However it beat taking the bus or some other weird form of transportation for sure. 

"Sure why not beats the bus." Jamie smiled at his daughter who started to leave the office with Bonnet in tow, she had to get back to work as soon as possible. Plus spending time with Bonnet alone after this morning was something she wasn't sure she was all that ready for. Her heart was pounding, her palms starting to sweat as she stopped by the front door to make sure he was following her. 

"Wow shit do you have some where to be? I couldn't say goodbye to your dad?" Bree shrugged, a smile on her features as she walked out the door Bonnet had caught up with her with enough time to direct her the correct way to his car, shaking his head as she leaned against the side watching him fish out his key's from the pockets of his leather jacket. 

"About this morning." Bonnet paused for a moment unlocking the car as Bree spoke. He was waiting for her to stop yelling but instead she got into the car shutting her door. Bonnet followed her. Knowing that it was the best to just get in and she could say whatever she wanted in private. 

"About this morning." Bonnet stated as he started the car up, Bree turned glancing over at him before looking out the wind shield. 

"I don't normally do stuff like that. I am sorry. I-" She paused unsure how to tell him she enjoyed having his finger's almost inside of her but that there was something about the way he smiled that made her legs jelly. That sounded stupid and Bonnet just rose an eyebrow for a moment before Bree pushed her hand's against her leg's to wipe some of the sweat from them. 

"I liked it but I should have made sure you were okay with it first including doing it in front of my parent's and everyone else that. That for sure wasn't fair at all for you." Bonnet started to drum against the steering wheel as she talked about what had happened this morning. It wasn't like he really minded at all but he did understand where she was coming from of course. 

"Well I did enjoy it I am just sorry that it made you worry about it most of the morning that I didn't like it. I wouldn't have continued if I didn't want to do it with you. I also wouldn't have done anything without your permission anyway." Bree watched the way Bonnet glanced at her with a softer smile on his features. He shrugged some as Bree looked out of her window. 

"For what it's worth. You taste amazing." Bree almost choked on the spit in her mouth, unsure of what to tell him. Instead they just rode in silence toward's her work place. It wasn't until she got there and she was just about to leave the car when Bonnet took off his seat belt. 

"Stephen?" Her voice was soft as he turned to look at her. This time Bree's lip's crashed into his own. He pulled her into his lap instantly, his finger's at her back trying to push through clothing as her lip's meshed back into his own. She moaned softly moving finger's through his blonde hair pulling some on it as Bonnet bit down on her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth listening to her moan louder at the feeling of his fingers moving along her bare skin and his mouth sucking against her lip. 

Bonnet was happy to know that the tint he had installed on the window's was doing wonder's to make sure no one could see what was going on inside the car that moment. His finger's moving across her stomach toward's the front of her pant's as his lip's moved down her neck sucking at whatever skin that was there that he could get too. His free hand had to grab her hair yanking her head back moaning at what was in front of him. 

"Stephen." Bree stated, freezing her movement's. So Bonnet did the same he stopped his breath hitting the front of her neck. Bree to spooked, the feeling of Bonnet's fingers were so close to _his_ that she panicked. She was starting to panic as she pulled herself away from him scrambling to open the door quickly. 

"I have to go." She almost screamed at him, Bonnet was trying to help her get out, speaking softly about how it's okay and that he won't hurt her. He could never hurt her. It wasn't until she got out of the car staring at him through the open door that Bree almost started crying. 

"I-sorry-I just-" Bree ran away this time, she made her way towards the shop digging out her key's from her jacket pocket. Bonnet decided that it was best if he just didn't go after her. He wasn't sure what spooked her but he didn't want to smoother her if she was freaking out. 

Pulling out his phone he sent her a text message just letting her know she could talk if she wanted too he was here for her. Closing his eye's he banged his head against the head rest until he heard a soft ping from his phone. 

Thinking it was Bree he opened it quickly to see the words printed against the screen. 

_**Unknown.** _

_**Text:** _

_**I found you.** _

_**Dante.** _

Bonnet swallowed looking around as if Dante was going to step out of some where and scare the shit out of him. Throwing his phone into the road to smash it to pieces he drove away, speeding to get away from the scene in front of him. 

Bree was long gone in his mind and for this moment the only thing he could think about was Jamie and how fucked he was going to be when he told Jamie he brought someone back into their lives that could possibly hurt everyone who came into contact with one Stephen Bonnet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you guys think of this bonus update chapter!  
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> <3
> 
> As always this fic will be updated on Wednesdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Shout out to the lovely XeresMalfoy who while doesn't know it inspired me to write this fic.  
> Even if it's just the one chapter. I loved the idea of Stephen and Bree when I seen them and while I love Roger and her something about these two felt a little more right to me.  
> Anyway thank you for inspiring me to write this <3
> 
> I am thinking of making a pinterest board of this as well. Let me know if you would like to see that.  
> Again thanks for taking the time to read this mess of a fic.


End file.
